We are investigating the features of glucagon receptor recognition that leads to transduction of the physiological message triggered by the peptide hormone glucagon. This involves using solid phase peptide synthesis to study the effects of structural modification on the binding affinity and activity of the hormone. Our studies should lead to the discovery of glucagon antagonists that may potentially be used for the management of diabetes mellitus.